powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Task. 32: The Secret of the Adventure School
The Secret of the Adventure School is the thirty-second episode of GoGo Sentai Boukenger. Synopsis Natsuki inspires a former salaryman towards adventures when she and Souta take part in an adventure school set up by Dark Shadow. Plot Satoru, Natsuki, and Souta arrive at an 'adventurer school,' somehow linked to Dark Shadow in disguise. Sakura and Masumi are at SGS looking at the cameras attached to each of them. There is a test to get in, Akashi is sure he will ace it. Eiji enters the main room, Mr. Voice welcomes him from the hospital. He has completely recovered. He then asks Sakura, pointing at Akashi, "What is that?" Masumi laughs. A transitional wipe later, Eiji laughs at the notion that Satoru failed the exam. Sakura asks them to handle it better but Masumi proceeds to show him the test. It says that Satoru should 'choose another lifestyle'. Eiji jests, "If you take adventuring away, what will Satoru have left?" Satoru sits up and then asks himself the same thing out loud. Sakura grabs the two by their ears and tell Satoru not to let that get to him. In the classroom, Shizuka enters in civilian clothes. A young man named Shimada comes bursting in late. He tells them that he quit his job for this and he sits down. Natsuki can't believe what he did. Shizuka announces the teacher, saying that despite his appearance, he is a great adventurer. Shirubegami enters, everyone freaks out except for the Boukenger and Shimada, who bows to him. He asks them if they know what a sextant is. Natsuki is ready to transform, Shouta tells her they can't fight him yet. Shirubegami scolds them for talking. He throws chalk at them, they dodge it and it hits Shimada on the forehead. Natsuki apologizes. Shizuka leaves them Shirubegami proceeds to teach, with rather good advice. He asks Shimada which is the eastern position of the sky on a winter's night. He fails to answer so he gets another chalk on the head. Natsuki quickly jots down the answer for him on her notebook. Shirubegami is about to hit him with a red chalk when he answers correctly. During the break, the two follow him as he enters the room where Yaiba and Shizuka are at. She opens the door and the two transform, and stance. Blue asks them what they are up to. Shizuka explains that they can't make it off just with Precious. She rationalizes that everyone is enjoying studying together. Yaiba berates them for pointing weapons when not in danger. Shirubegami asks if they will cause trouble. Yellow says no and bows in agreement to Shizuka's plea to study together. Blue is shocked by her actions. Shizuka is glad. He regains his composure. Shimada catches up to Shouta and Natsuki to thank her. She says its nothing because in the past, there was someone insistent she should learn to adventure. He is surprised they are adventurers, he pleads to her to teach him. Shouta cooly tells him that he isn't suited for adventuring and walks away. Shimada says it is true but he wanted to challenge himself. Natsuki confronts Shouta in the stairwell for being mean. He tells her to not involve herself with him, because of their mission. She calls him out on only being nice to girls and that he doesn't understand because he can do almost anything he puts his mind to. He scratches his head as she goes down the stairs. They are then later at the gym and Natsuki cheers on Shimada. He tries but can't get over a gym horse. Masumi (at SGS) rationalizes that Natsumi sees herself in him, that she remembers when he trained her. Sakura says she understands how Natsuki feels. Eiji and Masumi make fun of Satoru that Shimada passed and he didn't. Sakura pulls them by her ears again. Shibruegami scolds Shimada and throws a red chalk on his forehead, injuring him severely. He dons a comically relaxed face. Elsewhere in the building, Natsuki applies a bunny bandage on Shimada's forehead. She tells him she wasn't that good when she started adventuring. He tells her he left regular school and then became a salary-man. One day he saw a flier for the adventure school. He remembered looking up to adventurers from adventure movies as a child. He once wished becoming one someday. He says now although he is no good. He says training in this adventure school makes him feel happy somehow. Shouta is listening in to this conversation. He is listening intently and then looks up contently with a smile. They then hear Shibruegami announcing through the loudspeaker to gather in the classroom for the final lesson. Shibruegami throws golden chalk to specific people, including Shimada. They pass, they are adventurers. Shimada is thrilled. Shizuka comes in and says everyone else has been dropped. She does a wind technique, sucking the ones who have no chalk all out. Shouta demands to know what they are playing at. He and Natsuki bust out with the Accellulars. Yaiba puts his sword by Shimada's neck, ordering not to move. Shizuka cuffs Natsuki and Shouta and takes their Accellulars, scolding them like children that have brought toys to school. She throws them out the window and they land in the ocean. She grabs Souta by the shirt and says they will be helping with their lives in an ominous way. Yaiba calls Shimada a fool, saying he was left to be a hostage and nothing more. He flunked out from the beginning. Shizuka says they got the numbers of the test takers confused. Satoru was the one that really passed. Shizuka kicks the boy out and closes the door in his face. Satoru regains his confidence and orders everyone to move out. The Dark Shadow and the hostages march out to the ocean. Natsuki apologizes to Souta. He says it is his fault because he was much too focused on the mission. He says because she thought his feelings were important, Shimada worked hard. He says he could tell from his smile that 'just training made me happy.' Shizuka makes them walk faster. Shimada is lamenting by the sea near the building. Two silver items catches his attention. They reach a cliff. Shibruegami explains that a Precious lives in the ocean called 'The Ship of Light,' supposedly could travel the sea faster than flying in the sky. Yaiba explains that the ship will rise if you sacrifice the souls of adventurers into the sea. He is about to push them down when the other Boukengers arrive and transform. Yaiba orders the Shizuka to sink the others while he and Shibrugami fight them. BoukenRed call out the Golden Sword and throws it toward the hostages and break off the cuffs. They all run away. Red then fights Shizuka. Natsuki and Shouta look for their Accellulars and find Shimada's clothes. He emerges with the two Accellulars. Shouta smiles and stretches out his hand. Red transforms the Golden Sword into Zuban to fight the monster. Yaiba attacks them all with paper cranes. The monster gets close to them when Blue and Yellow arrive and kick him down. The others fight Yaiba and Shizuka. Blue and Yellow take care of the monster as Shimada watches. He attacks them with chalk and Blue drops into the ocean, pushing Yellow aside. The monster grabs hold of Yellow and Blue jumps out of the sea and frees her. She dons the Acceltector and Dual Crasher and destroys the monster. Zuban becomes the Golden Sword again. Gekkou makes the monster big. He throws chalk about DaiBouken and SirenBuilder. DaiBouken walks toward him and slashes him and grabs him by the neck. They make fun of Red and then kick the monster down. DaiBouken bounces back and holds to the ground by its hand. It bounces up in the air onto SirenBuilder's shoulders by Blue's ab-libbing. Silver is surprised. SirenBuilder is squished down and DaiBouken pops up into the air. In the air, they perform the "Flying Adventure Drive" attack to destroy the monster. Before he dies, he asks 'that is endless Bouken Spirits?' Afterwards, they all talk to Shimada. He says that he feels like his dream is far away. Natsuki reassures him that he is a real adventurer. Souta concurs, saying him jumping into the sea made him think it doesn't matter if adventuring is for him or not. He bows and apologizes and thanks him. Natsuki too. Shimada says he will work harder and then sneezes. Natsuki tells him to put his clothes. He feels shame and goes to put his clothes on. Satoru approaches them and says you can't learn adventures in school. Eiji and Masumi still make fun of him. Eiji says he is still thinking about 'that.' 'That' being failing the non-valid test. Masumi says it is called trauma. Sakura is going to scold them but can't help but join into the fun. Masumi says what would Satoru have left if you take away adventuring. Natsuki, Eiji, and Souta do actually take the time to wonder what he would have left. He can't take it anymore and shouts 'shut up!' He then says 'I wouldn't have anything left.' They all point at him saying 'he said it' and start running. He chases after them but trips over Shimada as the boys get away. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : The 30 Sentai Encyclopedia *'Mahou Sentai Magiranger': The team performs the Magirangers' hand pose. At the end of the clips, Satoru starts off by saying, "See you next time," and then the entire team in their Ozu family counterparts' uniforms. The core Boukengers use their Accelulars as the Magirangers used their MagiPhones to perform the Magiranger's henshin spell, "Maagi Magi Magiiro!" Eiji does the same with his GoGo Changer and a MagiTicket to perform MagiShine's henshin pose and spell, "Goolu Golu Goludiiro!" After they shout out the henshin sequence, a faint outline of the core five Magiranger's MagiCircle appears in the foreground. MagiMother and Wolzard Fire are seen in the clips as well. Also the Zobil are seen fighting MagiShine. **This is Sakura's sixth time starting a segment. **Song: "Mahou Sentai Magiranger (song)" (魔法戦隊マジレンジャー, Mahō Sentai Majirenjā) performed by Takafumi Iwasaki **Like the last several entries, the Boukenger are in costume of the Magiranger team; however major adjustments are made between the two teams when dressing up as them: ***Both Satoru and Sakura keep their positions as Red and Pink, thus respectively cosplaying as Kai and Houka. ***Masumi is Tsubasa (MagiYellow) due to being the youngest of the remaining four. ***Souta is Makito (MagiGreen) as the eldest of the remainders. ***Natsuki is Urara (MagiBlue) as the other female. ***As the sixth hero, Eiji is Hikaru (MagiShine). Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 36, *'Viewership': 7.0% *Shirubegami's costume was used for the episode "Once a Ranger Part 1" of "Operation Overdrive". Mecha References *Shiburegami: Max Magma (Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman) **Not coincidentally, Shiburegami is a teacher like the Fiveman themselves. DVD releases GoGo Sentai Boukenger Volume 8 features episodes 29-32: Task 29: The Golden Sword, Task 30: The Rage of the Golden Majin, Task 31: The Flame of the Ruined Country and Task 32: The Secret of the Adventure School. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bouken.html References See Also Category:GoGo Sentai Boukenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi